One Last Kiss
by Jaensdenim
Summary: KyouTama- Ou la dernière rencontre entre le Prince et son meilleur ami. Résumé pourri, désolé...


Petit One-Shot bien guimauve, que j'ai écris en lisant "Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent". C'est un Yaoi, un Boy's Love si vous préférez, mais sans lemon, parce que je suis affreusement nulle pour en écrire. Merci de prendre le temps de regarder cette fanfiction et bonne lecture!

Ouran High School Host Club ne m'appartient pas (bien que j'aimerais bien pouvoir emprunter les jumeaux Hitachiins une fois de temps en temps...), mais est bien la propriété de Bisco Hatori. La Nocture numéro 20 en C# mineur de Chopin revient à Chopin, même s'il est mort.

* * *

**One Last Kiss**

Kyouya Ootori passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés par la pluie, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres minces. S'il s'était vu, il aurait surement esquissé un de ses sourires mystérieux en remarquant l'étrange ressemblance entre sa pose actuelle et celle que le Prince avait dans le film qu'avait réalisé Renge et grâce auquel il avait réalisé des profits considérables. Malheureusement, Kyouya ne trimballait pas toujours des miroirs avec lui pour pouvoir s'observer à chaque instant de la journée. Et cette fois, contrairement à l'image du pauvre roi seul au sommet de sa tour d'ivoire, ce n'était pas un film inventé par une otakue fan de Boy's Love. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son genre de ruiner un vêtement seulement pour le cliché, non? C'était le genre de caprices de Tamaki, ça...

-Tu l'aimes toujours, fit une voix moqueuse dans son dos. Tu l'aimes toujours et tu refuses de te l'avouer.

Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas. Ça devait bien faire des jours que ce fichu truc le suivait.

-Oh, je vois, continua son invisible interlocuteur. Je ne suis qu'un produit de ton imagination dérangée, n'est-ce pas?

Il ne pipa mot et pressa le pas, décidé à ne pas continuer de détruire son nouvel uniforme. Celui de cette nouvelle école, en Angleterre.

-C'est ça, enfuis-toi! Sois un beau petit chien bien obéissant et Père te laissera peut-être des miettes!

C'est à ce moment que le cadet des Ootori se retourna, une expression mélangeant à la fois la haine, la tristesse, le désespoir et la colère peinte sur son visage de marbre. Ses poings, serrés dans ses poches, tremblaient en tentant de contenir sa rage qui semblait sur le point d'exploser à tout moment.

-Disparait.

Les mots avaient roulés sur sa langue avec une diction parfaite et un ton parfaitement neutre. On aurait pu croire qu'il annonçait la météo, si ce n'est le fait que son visage exprimait beaucoup plus que le désintérêt habituel des journalistes aux seins gonflés par le botox parlant de la formation des nuages dans l'atmosphère.

-Tsss... Tsss...

Son mystérieux homologue passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, gratifiant son vis-à-vis d'un sourire charmeur qui aurait fait baver d'extase toutes les filles du lycée en un éclair.

-Ce que tu peux être dur, Kyouya! Ne suis-je pas l'élu de ton cœur? Et tu vas m'abandonner comme ça, sans même me dire pourquoi?

Tamaki, ou plutôt le délire qui prenait son apparence, abordait son habituel air innocent, la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté et ses grands yeux bleus le questionnant silencieusement. Celui auquel Kyouya ne pouvait pas résister.

-Tu... n'existes... pas...

Et il se retourna, marchant à grands pas vers la résidence Ootori. Il n'avait que trop tardé dans le parc.

-Tu es un lâche! hurla le blond en sautant de la branche sur laquelle il était perché depuis le début. Un lâche!

Décidant qu'il était temps de faire un petit jogging, le jeune homme accéléra sa vitesse de marche d'un cran, sans faire attention aux éclaboussures qui salissaient son pantalon au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Sa respiration, régulière comme une horloge, produisait une petite buée à travers la pluie à chaque expiration tandis que ses pas le menaient vers le bâtiment moderne qui lui servait de maison. Après quelques minutes de course sous le torrent et ayant enfin semé l'hallucination qui s'amusait à lui torturer l'esprit, le garçon ouvrit la porte de la véranda et déboucha sur le petit salon.

La pièce était grande et éclairée en permanence, même par un jour de pluie comme aujourd'hui. L'ameublement moderne et épuré contrastait avec l'énorme piano à queue qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, majestueux et solennel. La musique était bien la seule chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais performé, et ce malgré tout les efforts qu'il avait pu y consacrer. C'était trop naturel, trop spontané pour l'organisateur du Club d'Hôtes, qui était méthodique et calculateur. Il n'avait jamais été un romantique. Pas comme _lui_...

-Kyouya ?

La pièce qu'il jouait s'arrêta en un accord dissonant tandis que ses yeux, il y a quelques instants si concentrés, se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant avec un air étonné.

-Qui t'as fait entrer ?

Le pianiste rougit, mal à l'aise.

-Ta sœur mais... Kyouya, je suis désolé pour...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, interrompit sèchement le nouvel arrivant en remontant ses lunettes en un geste lent et précis. Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Sur son visage se lisait l'incompréhension la plus totale. Ses iris céruléens fixèrent ceux de son homologue pendant un long moment, comme pour y déchiffrer une quelconque information, quand, baissant un peu le regard sur la tenue mouillée du brun, la réponse lui explosa au visage comme une mauvaise blague. Un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il se repencha vers le piano, entamant un nouveau morceau, une balade triste, lente et incroyablement compliquée.

-Tu t'en vas, c'est ça ? murmura-t-il alors que ses doigts effleuraient le clavier avec grâce.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs corbeaux ferma les paupières, savourant les notes qui s'alignaient harmonieusement les unes après les autres. Chopin, sans aucun doute. Romantique, gracieux et simplement merveilleux. Le Prince jouait toujours du Chopin quand il était contrarié.

-Oui.

Tamaki ne réagit pas, l'esprit ailleurs, absorbé par ses mains qui parcouraient l'ivoire des touches avec une agilité surprenante. Kyouya...

-J'ai été égoïste, chuchota-t-il, ses iris bleutés toujours absorbés par la musique du compositeur polonais. Je ne savais pas que ça irais jusque là et j'en suis sincèrement désolé...

Il n'eut pour toute réponse le silence et derrière ses lunettes, celui qui dirigeait tout dans l'ombre restait de glace. Le tonnerre gronda, annonçant que la pluie allait bientôt faire place à l'orage. La Nocturne pris une tournure encore plus dramatique tandis que le musicien contemplait ses doigts aller et venir sur le piano avec un air grave.

-Tu es triste toi aussi, Kyouya, soupira-t-il en enchainant un accord aux accents mélancoliques. Ça se lit dans tes yeux, même si tu ne veux pas le montrer.

L'organisateur du club laissa échapper un sourire mystérieux et s'avança pour s'asseoir sur le banc de piano, ignorant le fait qu'il était complètement trempé. Surpris mais continuant de jouer, le Sire se tourna vers l'intrus et l'interrogea du regard, ses sourcils fins se fronçant légèrement. Son meilleur ami se contenta de regarder droit devant lui, impénétrable.

-Comment fais-tu pour me cerner aussi facilement alors que tu es un parfait idiot...

Le président du cercle d'hôtes ne répondit pas et la gracieuse mélodie se termina doucement, laissant place au silence. Le tonnerre grondait et les goutes de pluie s'écrasaient contre la vitre du petit salon tandis que les deux jeunes hommes restaient assis sans rien dire.

-Tu sais, tu es le premier garçon que j'ai désiré de cette façon, annonça soudainement le blondinet. En fait, tu es le seul que je n'aie jamais aimé...

Kyouya se retourna lentement, quand soudain leurs regards se croisèrent et, rougissant comme une tomate bien mure, son vis-à-vis baissa les yeux, vaguement gêné.

-Tamaki, nos pères respectifs ne nous pardonneront jamais, dit le garçon d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion. C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons.

-Alors embrasse-moi une dernière fois !

Son regard était celui d'un gamin entêté, décidé. Fiévreux même. L'azur de ses yeux devenait plus puissant, plus féroce. Il vibrait d'émotion, de force et de phrases non dites. Exactement le même que cette nuit pendant laquelle ils avaient été découverts par cette domestique dans cette chambre de la résidence secondaire des Suou.

Un mince sourire s'étira sur son visage et sans un mot, le brun avança légèrement la tête, ses lèvres s'écrasant contre celle du blond sans douceur. Les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux qu'il avait volé à quelques collégiennes toutes émues d'avoir l'honneur de goûter la bouche du fameux premier de classe. Là où ces filles restaient normalement amorphes et figées, son partenaire répondait avec plus de vigueur et de désir que n'importe qui, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage au plein milieu de l'océan. Ce n'était pas mignon ou romantique, comme les habituelles caresses que le Prince réservait à ses clientes. C'était plus sauvage, plus réel que tout au monde.

Rapidement, ses longs doigts de pianistes remontèrent dans ses cheveux et lui chatouillaient le cuir chevelu tandis que leurs langues s'emmêlaient et se déroulaient dans une danse sauvage. Tamaki pouvait sentir l'eau couler de ses vêtements et détremper peu à peu les siens, le faisant légèrement frissonner. Le troisième fils des Ootori lui encerclait la taille d'une main et s'appuyait sur le fragile banc de bois de l'autre tandis que ses yeux se fermaient comme pour mieux savourer le goût de ce dernier baiser interdit.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, bientôt suivi d'un coup de tonnerre, les ramenant peu à peu à la réalité. Kyouya se retira lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux face à face.

-Mon père risque de revenir d'une minute à l'autre, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu dois t'en aller.

La couleur de ses iris bleutés, tantôt brillante et forte, se fadât. Son ami allait obéir à son père, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Après tout, quel avenir avaient-ils tous les deux ? S'enfuir pour vivre leur amour ensemble était un rêve romantique qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre. Trop de responsabilités pesaient sur leurs épaules, même s'ils n'avaient que dix-sept ans. Tamaki le savait très bien et comprenait, pour une fois, l'égoïsme d'un tel acte. Hochant timidement la tête, il se leva et, bientôt accompagné du cadet Ootori, quitta la pièce.

La pluie tombait toujours dehors quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée principale, après une longue marche silencieuse à travers la demeure des dirigeants de l'éminente compagnie médicale. Dépliant son parapluie, le blond se prépara à partir sans un mot, quand soudain il fut interpellé par la voix de ténor de son compagnon.

-Adieu... Imbécile...

Se retournant lentement, il fixa le jeune homme avec un air triste, pratiquement désespéré, et tenta tant bien que mal de soulever le coin de sa bouche en un maigre sourire.

-Adieu... Kyouya...

Sa voix tremblait et, en un éclair, il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla rapidement, presque en courant. Derrière lui, son ami savait qu'il pleurait. Retirant ses lunettes pour essuyer la buée causée par la l'humidité, il referma la porte et remonta vers ses appartements.

La porte grinça et laissa apparaître sa chambre, sagement rangée comme à son habitude. Alors qu'il passait le seuil, sa sœur, assise sur le lit, se leva d'un bond. Elle l'attendait depuis un bon moment, visiblement.

-C'est toi qui l'a fait entrer, Fuyumi ? demanda-t-il d'on ton neutre.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien une affirmation.

-Oui mais...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler une excuse que son petit frère l'enlaçait avec force, ses poings serrés dans son dos.

-Merci, grande-sœur.

Surprise par cette soudaine preuve d'amour, la jeune femme pris un moment avant d'enlacer à son tour son frère. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, trempé, brisé et désespéré.

-De... De rien, Kyouya, articula-t-elle péniblement, incapable de formuler quelque chose d'intelligent. C'est parce que tu l'aimes...

Et à ce moment, à ce moment précis, elle aurait pu juré sentir le seigneur de l'ombre laisser couler une larme sur son épaule.

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser si votre ordinateur à planté à cause d'une surcharge de guimauve liquide. Des remarques, positives ou négatives, des plaintes pour me faire rembourser votre pauvre PC rendu inutilisable par le sucre fondu? Laissez un commentaire, c'est toujours apprécié :).


End file.
